


Children of Valinor

by SansaDaaeAndAryaBelacqua



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Nerunis is the Quenya word for a trans woman, Aslan is Eru's Scion, Children of Eden mash-up, Eru is Aslan's Parent, Galadriel is a Nerunis and Celeborn is a Nisiner, Gen, Khazad culture has three genders, Most Quendi (both Eldar and Avari) are genderfluid, Songfic, Stephen RR Schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaDaaeAndAryaBelacqua/pseuds/SansaDaaeAndAryaBelacqua
Summary: The Queen of Lothlorien thinks about her granddaughter as she prepares to leave Endor for Valinor.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Arwen Undómiel & Galadriel | Artanis, Aslan & Edmund Pevensie, Aslan & Lucy Pevensie, Aslan & Peter Pevensie, Aslan & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Children of Valinor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArvenaPeredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/gifts).



GALADRIEL (Thinking about Arwen at Lindon)

Oh Eru please don't make me choose. 

Either way, she’s more than I can bear to lose. 

Oh my Evenstar, who is so dear to me

And A the toll it takes!

I would build for her a kingdom,

And from spiders keep it free!

But the one thing she must treasure,

Is the freedom to be who she wants to be!

Namarie!

She goes racing into the arms of love, holding that boy so dear.

I could help her not to stumble, I could warn her what to fear. 

I could sing until I’m breathless, and she would still refuse to hear. 

Namarie!

But you cannot cleanse the fire once the Silmaril begins to glow,

And you cannot close your heart to what it fears, but needs to know.

That the hardest part of love....is the letting go.

As a maiden, I found an eaglet that had fallen from its nest. 

And I nursed her back to health till she was stronger than the rest. 

But when I tried to hold her, then she pecked and scratched my chest. 

Until I let her go. 

And I watched her fly away from me with her bright and selfish song.

And part of me was cursing because I had helped her grow so strong. 

And I feared she would go hungry, and I feared she would go wrong. 

Namarie!

Yet I could not cleanse the fire once the Silmaril began to glow,

And I cannot close my heart to what it fears, but needs to know.

That the hardest part of love....

ASLAN (Thinking about Susan Pevensie at the Stable)

Is the letting go.

GALADRIEL

Is the letting go. 

ASLAN

It is only in Aman grows a rose without a thorn. 

And your children start to leave you on the day that they are born. 

They will leave you there to cheer for them and they will leave you there to mourn.

Ever so...

Like a Dawn Treader on uncharted seas, their lives will be tossed.

And the deeper is your love for them, then the crueler is the cost. 

And as just as they start to find themselves is when you fear they’re lost. 

Namarie! 

But you cannot cleanse the fire once the Silmaril begins to glow!

And you cannot close your heart to what it fears, but needs to know!

GALADRIEL

That the hardest part of love....

ASLAN

And the rarest part of love....

BOTH TOGETHER

And the truest part of love.... (Love!)

Is letting go!

A!


End file.
